The Little Games Fate Plays
by Sarcastic Elf
Summary: Kamui was hancuffed and Fuuma was smiling.


This fic is a result of an unintentional challenge from a friend of mine. She was wondering if anybody had ever written a fic with the opening line (which she uses as a sig for her blog). Well, here's my take ^_^x. 

* * *

The Little Games Fate Plays  
By P.Rico

Kamui was handcuffed and Fuuma was smiling. 

It wasn't one of those good-natured, humorous smiles that your friends give you when you get into a silly situation. It was one of those sinister smiles that reminded one of a cat approaching a trapped mouse. Although, Fumma wasn't actually approaching Kamui at the time, but rather, standing a few yards away and just enjoying the view. 

_How?_ Kamui asked himself as he gave the handcuffs a pull in a vain attempt to free himself. _How did I get myself in this situation?_

Thinking back, he knew exactly how. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Kamui's Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was early in the morning hours before the sun had began to peek out from over the horizon that Kamui was distracted from his angst-filled dreams by an intrusive yumemi. At least, Kamui thought Kakyou was being intrusive at the time. 

_Just what I need,_ Kamui thought. _To be disturbed from my angsting by someone just, if not more angst ridden as I am._

Kamui had forgotten that Kakyou could hear his thought while in the latter's dreamscape. 

"Look at the bright side," Kakyou said, trying to be somewhat encouraging and failing miserably. "You usually have more stuff to angst about after my visits." 

"Just don't make me naked and bloody with bat wings this time." 

Kakyou blinked. "You did that to yourself." 

"I did?" 

"Yes. I'd say you definitely have some issues." 

"Like you're one to talk." 

The two angst-ridden bishounen glared at each other for several moments. 

"Well, what depressing news do you have to share with me this time." 

"I saw something rather disturbing, but it was vague." 

"What did you see?" 

"Something involving handcuffs." 

Kamui blinked. "Handcuffs?" he repeated. "What? Am I going to be arrested? Just what I need, a criminal record." 

"No," Kakyou began, then suddenly turned his head to one side. "Fuuma." 

"Fuuma's going to be arrested?" 

"No, Fuuma's coming. I have to go." 

And so Kakyou left rather hurriedly, leaving Kamui to dream angst-fully in peace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ End Kamui's Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Fuuma finally started to move toward Kamui. He took a slow, graceful step toward the shorter boy, the convenient wind blowing his long, black trench coat in the cool anime villain style. 

"Um, could you hold off just a minute," Kamui said. "I still haven't finished flashbacking." 

"Oh," Fuuma stopped in his tracks, the wind dying down. "Of course. By all means continue. It's not like you're going anywhere." 

Kamui sighed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Kamui's Flashback Part Two ~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kamui woke up feeling depressed as usual, but also feeling curious as to the significance of the handcuffs. 

_Maybe is a symbol. Like being bound to something, or someone_ he thought as he walked into the posh tea room at the Imonoyama mansion where some of the other Seals were gathered. 

He looked over to one wall to see Sorata flirting cheerfully with an indifferent-looking Arash. He looked over to another wall to see Yuzuriha chatting cheerfully with Inuki about the guy she liked. 

_Those two are far to cheerful to be involved with the end of the world,_ Kamui thought. _Why can't the be angst-ridden and depressed like the rest of us? Freaks._

"Oi, Kamui," Sorata began, but was cut off when they were suddenly pulled into a dreamscape. 

"More seals are about to be destroyed," Hinoto told them "You must all go at once to protect them." 

With in moments, the small group and splitting up and leaping into action (and across roof tops). 

The evil Hinoto smiled sinisterly. Kamui was going to have a lot of 'fun'. She had foreseen it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ End Kamui's Flashback Part Two ~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Well?" Asked Fuuma, tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Just give me a few more minutes." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Kamui's Flashback Part Three ~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"No loitering." 

Kamui looked up to see a middle-aged man walking into the alley he was currently in. According to Hinoto, the seal would be somewhere around there. 

"I'm not loitering." Kamui protested. 

"Then what are you doing?" 

"Just standing around and looking…" Kamui's voice trailed off. 

"That's loitering," said the man. 

"And just who are you?" Kamui challenged. 

"I own this property." 

"Oh…" 

There was a short moment of silence. 

"So, are you going to leave?" 

"Look, can't I just stay here for a few hours? I'm really harmless," Kamui tried. 

"That's what they all say. Beat it kid." 

"Look, it's really important that I be here!" Kamui protested. 

"Or what? Some mystic seal guarding Tokyo will be destroyed and there will be havoc in the streets?" 

"Um…actually…yeah." 

The man threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I don't believe this." He walked out of the alleyway. 

Kamui heaved a sigh of relief. The relief was short lived when the man came back and stalked up to Kamui. 

"Um…sir…" Kamui began. Suddenly, he felt something cold and metal on his wrist and heard a click. Kamui looked down briefly to see a handcuff around his wrist. He then looked up in time to see the man cuff the other side around a pole that just happened to be there. 

"What th-" 

"Since you like this alley so much, you can stay here." The man said as he walked out again. "While I call the police." 

_Damn it! I *am* going to be arrested._ Kamui thought. 

"Well," said a deep voice. "What have we here?" 

_Oh sh--_

~*~*~*~*~*~ End Kamui's Flashback Part Three ~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Okay, I'm finished," Kamui informed Fuuma who was now sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. 

"Finally," he said as he rose to his feet and the wind started to blow again. Fuuma began walking slowing toward Kamui, the sinister smile having returned. 

"What an interesting situation we have here," Fuuma said. "I really can't let this opportunity got to waste." 

_This isn't good,_ Kamui though as him mind went into overdrive, trying to figure a way out of his current predicament. 

"What should I do to torture you?" Fuuma said as he slowly approached. 

_I could try to hit him with my powers, but then he could die. Not to mention I'd cause some major property damage and I don't want that guy angrier than he already is._

"Maybe I could beat you with one of those garbage cans over there," Fuuma continued, taking another slow step. 

_I could try to appeal to his good side…like that's worked before._

"Or cut you with that broken glass so I can lick your blood." Fuuma took another step. 

_Why is it taking him so freaking long to walk a few yards?_

Finally, Kamui was within arms reach of Fuuma. 

"So many possibilities, I don't know where to begin." 

_What do I do? What do I do?_ I light bulb suddenly lit up in Kamui's head. 

"Oh, yeah, Fuuma, you know what I like." Kamui smiled and winked. 

The wind stopped blowing and Fuuma blinked several times. 

"Man," he said dejectedly. "It's no fun if you enjoy yourself." He sighed and turned around. "Now I'm going to have to think off some new ways to torture you." 

With that, he disappeared, the wind blowing in his wake. 

Kamui allowed himself a small smile. _Not too bad. I saved the seal and managed to keep Fuuma away from me for the time being._

Of course, there was still one problem. 

Kamui was still handcuffed. 


End file.
